User talk:PVX-Powersurge
Before anyone yells at me, I know I should use the minor edits button, I'm just having issues remembering to. Sorry about filling up the recent changes box.--Powersurge 08:17, 6 October 2007 (CEST) Hi thank you for the suggestion now I am on my way to beat up another copy of my build that is not as good as me please help if you can somehow [[User:Master of Water|'Master of Water']] 05:29, 8 October 2007 (CEST) Stealing User Boxes It's ok, it's fine. Everyone does it. Join the club! [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 20:43, 8 October 2007 (CEST) :My, my, I'm cool enough for the YOU to post on MY talk page?! Why, I'm flattered, lol. I probably will wind up stealin' em, I'm incredibly lazy. --Powersurge 20:45, 8 October 2007 (CEST) ::Stealing wins. I can't remember whose I stole before I deleted them in a hissy fit :( - Rawrawr 20:57, 8 October 2007 (CEST) I wish I was a slice of awesome =(. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 21:00, 8 October 2007 (CEST) :I stole my original sig from you. I steal alot of things ^o) - Rawrawr 21:02, 8 October 2007 (CEST) ::STEALING IS AWESOME how u think my page is so awesome and i have bout 100 userboxes That Twin 12:35, 21 October 2008 (EDT) Whoa, Uncanny Someone brought to my attention the fact that cows are evil, I know, I didn't believe it either, here are his reasons: *Cows say "moo". Moo spelled on a cell phone is 666. *Cows always expel massive amounts of methane gas, ripping a hole in the ozone layer. They may be trying to immolate the world. But they won't burn, for they are the spawn of Satan. *It is impossible to tip cows. It is only a myth propagated by cows to lure humans to their settlements. *They are very tasty, and extremely fattening. They are trying to lure us into a false sense of security while making us slothful and lazy at the same time. *Cows, and their agents, are the only animals known to kill by stampede on a farm. Ever heard of a stampeding chicken related death? I think not. *Cows are always abducted by aliens. This is because the aliens are survivors of a conquered race, seeking vengeance on the bovine menace. This is what crop circles mean. "Beware of Cows" *They have hooves, tails, horns, and live in the vicinity of pitchforks. Remind you of anyone (SATAN!) This is only a small portion of the evil that is cows. They are making their time. ALL YOUR FARMS ARE BELONG TO THEM! --Powersurge 05:29, 11 October 2007 (CEST) :ZOMG!!!one!!!11!!!1!eleven!! — ( \ ʇ ) uɐɥʇıǝɹ 22:59, 11 October 2007 (CEST) Sorry not to mention it before today, but I just noticed it a little while ago >.> Thanks for the feedback on my builds in progress, I appreciate it. — Azaya 22:50, 18 October 2007 (CEST) :No clue what your talking about but alright, your welcome, lol --Powersurge 03:05, 20 October 2007 (CEST) STUPID WIKI WHATEVER! How do I get http://icanhascheezburger.files.wordpress.com/2007/03/insidermot6.jpeg to show up as a picture on my profile. It's niftiness MUST be shared. --Powersurge 06:16, 8 November 2007 (CET) The upload file button, below search. — [[User:Tycn|'Tycn']] (''talk''* ) 06:40, 8 November 2007 (CET) :(EC)You can get an image and redirect it to that link. Edit the image and type #REDIRECT link [[User:Viet|'۷ïεד']][[User talk:Viet|'ИǺмЄŠЄ']] 06:41, 8 November 2007 (CET) ::Oops, wrong answer x_X [[User:Viet|'۷ïεד']][[User talk:Viet|'ИǺмЄŠЄ']] 06:41, 8 November 2007 (CET) Userboxes! Here's the userbox template to make your own, I think: Also, for common ones, , There, now you're not stealing. --20pxGuildof 02:44, 16 November 2007 (CET) :Maybe he would prefer to steal. --[[User:Mahsa|'Mah']][[User_talk:Mahsa|'sa']] 02:37, 23 November 2007 (CET)